Turning Japanese
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: Alice is very hyper one day in the car as they're driving through Japan, and then once more as their unpacking. oneshot


**Turning Japanese (a.k.a. Annoying Songs)**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

The car ride was completely silent as the Cullens -- now including the year-old-vampire Bella -- drove through southern Japan, on their way to Tokyo. For some reason that was unknown to them all, Alice was in the far backseat -- the car was a van -- bouncing up and down lightly, barely noticeable, her eyes closed. After awhile of this, she began to hum. The tune was familiar, but none of them could remember what it was. 

"Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so..." Alice whispered, still bouncing. Oh, right. That was the song.

Alice's almost-silent voice was the only thing that penetrated the silence for quite awhile. That is, until she decided to sing a bit louder, actually singing now, but quietly. "Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so..." Her dancing got a bit more pronounced.

She was now doing weird things with her hands, too. What was that? Was that supposed to look like a drunken fish...?

"Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so..." She was now just normally singing. But her dancing, on the other hand, was just getting worse. She was still bouncing and that hadn't really gotten worse, but everything else did.

As she neared the end of her song, she started to bounce around so much that the whole car shook and she was headbanging and shouting the song now. "TURNING JAPANESE, I THINK I'M TURNING JAPANESE, I REALLY THINK SO!"

She ended up doing a weird air guitar solo, making the "electic guitar" noises herself. She shouted the last line and then started all over again.

By her third time, starting softer at the beginning of the song and screaming at the end, the whole family was fed up. "Alice," Edward stated, "Shut. Up."

She just looked at him and shrugged, sitting back down and going through the whole song bouncing softly and silent. Then Edward groaned, grabbing his head in his hands. "Alice, think about something else besides that annoying song!"

Said pixie-girl glared at Edward and then grinned evilly. Within ten seconds, Edward was shouting for her to stop. "I don't need to see images like that of my _brother, _Alice! I'm scarred, I tell you! SCARRED!"

"For life?" Emmett asked.

"FOR LIFE," Edward added.

Alice just laughed maniacally and began to sing her song out loud again. This time, Edward let her do it without complaints. He didn't want to see such things about Jasper _ever again._

Bella just patted her husband's shoulder comfortingly as Alice shouted her song in the backseat of the van.

"TURNING JAPANESE, I THINK I'M TURNING JAPANESE, I REALLY THINK SO!!!!!!"

* * *

The Cullens were now in their new house, unpacking their belongings. Esme was directing where certain boxes went. "Okay, that goes over there, Emmett. Yes, right there by the window. It's curtains and stuff like that. No, no, Jasper! That one goes in the _kitchen._" 

Alice then bounded into the house, set down the box where Esme had said, and began to sing the most annoying song in world at the top of her lungs.

"OH MY WORD, THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING, YES I KNOW, IT'S REALLY ANNOYING, I CAN'T GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEEEEAAAADDD!!! MAKE IT STOP, THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING, I GOTTA GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING, NOW I'M GONNA BE HUMMING IT IN MY BEEEEEEEDDD!!!!"

Edward groaned and sat down where he was, which was in the middle of the living room floor. He shouted at Alice to stop, again. Alice was obviously thinking of the actual music in her head. "ALICE! Now I'll have that stuck in my head for the rest of the day!"

Alice giggled. "That's the whole point, Eddie!"

Bella, who was hanging pictures across the room, began to hum the song that Alice had just screamed and Emmett, outside, started to sing "Turning Japanese". Oh, joy.

* * *

**(A/N: The link the the actual song, called "Annoying Song" or "Most Annoying Song", is on my profile. It is a really catchy song that gets stuck in your head. So if you don't want it stuck in your head, don't listen to it. I listened to it just out of curiosity and I regret it greatly. xD**

**As I was writing this, I totally pictured my friend Ali (JasperisMYeverything) jumping up and down and singing these songs. She'd do something like that just because. xD**

**Anyway, review and be happy!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_10.12.07_


End file.
